Fushigi Boshi no Futago Pony
by jxz
Summary: Twilight y Dash aprenden que son las reencarnaciones de las princesas Fine y Rein! ahora, junto a su guardián Spike, y a sus amigas, y con el poder de la prominencia de su lado, se enfrentarán al poder del Rey Cristal Negro, una vez mas!


la noche en Ponyville, una noche donde los Ponies podian descansar tranquilos, sin ninguna  
preocupación...

excepto por una unicornio violeta, quien tenia otra serie de sueños raros, con esas criaturas, que  
se parecian a humanos, esa raza mitologica.

"Bright! no!" decia una chica de cabello azul, la cual le parecia muy conocida a Twilight.

"Shade, eres Eclipse?" preguntó una chica de cabello rojo, que era muy familiar a la Pony.

"Por que, Puumo, por que?!" las dos chicas gritaron en un salón vacio. la imagen hizo llorar a  
Twilight. despues de todo, ella habia tenido ese sueño por meses. sin embargo, esta vez se sentia...  
diferente, como si hubiera sentido lo que la chica de cabellos azules, Rein, sentia.

al final del sueño, como siempre, Rein se casaba con un chico, Bright. sin embargo, el sueño no  
acabó ahi esta vez.

Twilight se encontraba en un salón gigante, con las paredes llenas de espejos. lo mas curioso era  
que cuando se veia en uno de los espejos, el reflejo que veia no era el de ella, sino que era el de  
Rein. cada vez que ella se movia, Rein lo hacia.

de repente, otra figura aparció en los espejos, Fine, la hermana de Rein. TTwilight vió como Fine se  
acercaba a Rein, y le preguntaba: "Twilight? eres tu?"

Twilight volteó a ver quien era, y se sorprendió. a su lado estaba Rainbow Dash, asombrada de que su  
amiga unicornio este ahi. antes de que cualquiera de las dos dijera algo, una lu inundó el salón,  
cegando a las Ponies y a sus reflejos. cuando la luz se disipó, en el centro del salón habia una  
igura angelical, una que Twilight conocia.

"Princesa Grace!" las dos ponies exclamaron. luego, ambas se miraron, confundidas.

"conoces a la princesa?" preguntó Twilight.

"si, y tu?" preguntó Dash.

"si, pero no personalmente... o si? ya no se que pasa aqui!" dijo Twilight, claramente asustada.

_"princesa Fine, Princesa Rein, no deben alarmarse, por favor."_ dijo Grace. las Ponies estaban mas  
confundidas.

"Fine? Rein? ni siuiera nos parecemos a ellas!" dijo Dash.

"es cierto, son de una raza completamente diferente a nosotras." aclaró Twilight.

_"no princesas. ustedes son aquellas que han visto en sus sueños."_ dijo Grace, lo que asombró a las  
dos Ponies. _"ustedes son las reencarnaciones de las princesas del sol. hay un gran peligro llegando _  
_a su mundo, y es necesario que las que aquellas que lo derrotaron una vez, lo vuelvan a hacer."_  
explicó.

"un gran peligro..." Twilight recordó el peligro que enfrentaron en Fushigiboshi, y el planeta  
maravilla."El Rey Cristal Negro."

"que?! pero creí que Fine y Rein... es decir tu y yo... como sea, creí que habia sido destruido!"  
exclamó Dash.

_"hace algun tiempo, cuando me sacrifiqué para destruir el cristal, este se rompió en tres pedazos."_  
explicó Grace._"ustedes lograron destruir dos de esos pedazos, pero el tercer pedazo cayó en su mundo _  
_actual. con lo ultimo de mi poder, logré que ustedes, princesas y otros principes y princesas de Fushigiboshi, _  
_renacieran."_

"entonces, hay mas reencarnaciones, ademas de nosotras?" preguntó Twilight.

_'ya me imagino a Pinkie como la reencarnación de Milky, se parecen un poco.'_ pensó Dash.

_"si, amigos cercanos y hermanos podrían ser las reencarnaciones, como es el caso tuyo, princesa _  
_Rein."_

"que?! mi hermano es un principe?!" dijo Twilight, asombrada.

_"no tengo mas tiempo, princesas."_ el salón y Grace empezaron a desaparecer._"busquen a las princesas. yo enviaré a Nagiño para que les de mas información."_

"Nagiño tambien?" dijo Dash.

_"quizas no lo reconozcan a primera vista, pero creanme, lo reconocerán."_ Grace y el salón  
desaparecieron completamente, mientras se escuchaba un ultimo_ "buena suerte, princesas."_

Twilight despertó, sudando. no podia creer lo que habia soñado."Rein... soy yo?" se preguntó. luego  
se escuchó un golpe en el techo de la biblioteca.

'Fine... Quiero decir Rainbow Dash! esto se esta volviendo más extraño cada vez...'pensó Twilight,  
mientras iba al techo y abria la puerta del balcón. al abrirlo, Twilight vió a Dash, sentada en  
este.

"Dash? que haces aqui?" preguntó la unicornio, tratando de no decir el nombre humano de Dash.

"bueno, ya sabes, estaba volando por aqui,y decidí visitarte, Rein." Dash se dió cuenta de como  
llamó a Twilight y se corrigió."Twi! quise decir Twi!"

para su sorpesa, Twilight se empezó a reir. "descuida, hermana. yo tambien tuve el sueño con la  
princesa Grace, lo olvidas?"

"en serio? espera, me llamaste hermana?" preguntó Dash.

"bueno lo eramos, o mejor dicho, somos, no lo crees Fine?" dijo Twirein Sparkle. Rainfine sonrió, y  
abrazó a su hermana.

"pero, quien es el guardian?" preguntó Dash, despues de romper el abrazo.

"bueno, si estoy en lo correcto..." Twilight dijo, abriendo la puerta de nuevo, y usando su magia  
para sacar de ella a quien las estaba mirando, Spike. Twilight acabó el hechizo, haciendo que el  
dragón cayera al suelo.

"au, no sentia tanto dolor desde esa telepuumoción fallida al reino luna." se lamentó el bebe  
dragón.

"si, no me lo recuerdes, aparecimos en la punta de la luna. suerte que te volviste mejor en esto,  
Puumo." dijo Twilight.

"que?! Puumo es Spike?!" dijo Dash, asombrada.

"bueno, era predecible, despues de todo, la princesa Grace dijo que nuestro guardian nos estaría  
esperando, no?" la unicornio explicó.

"tantos años, y aún me lastiman..." dijo el guardian de las chicas., adolorido por la caida.

"bueno, olvidalo Spike, te tengo desde que naciste, no crees que es hora de olvidar?" dijo Twilight.

"si. no es nuestra culpa que hayas fallado la mitad de Telepuumociones." Dash se burló.

"no su culpa? fallamos una buena cantidad porque se tropezaban al final de ellas!" exclamó el  
dragón, enojado.

"bueno, olvidenlo ambos." Twilight dijo, y los dos se calmaron. "Spike, tienes los Luchés?" le  
preguntó a Spike. este suspiró, y sacó de sus garras los dos objetos. ellas los sostuvieron.

"recuerdan como usarlos?" Spike preguntó. las dos ponies asintieron.

"podemos probarlos?" preguntó Dash.

"si. la princesa me dijo que podian usar los Sunny Luchés sin recargarlos." dijo Spike. las dos  
Ponies se vieron entre si, y sonrieron.

_**Fan Fan Fine!**_

_**Ran Ran Rein!**_

al mover el dial de los Sunny Luchés, una luz inundó toda Ponyville, iluminando la noche. cuando  
esta se disipó, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash habian sido reemplazadas por Fine y Rein, en sus  
trajes casuales de cuando viajaron por toda Fushigiboshi.

"Twilight, eres tu?" preguntó Fine.

"creo que si, Dash." dijo Rein. se miró, y notó algo. "oye Spike, por que no estamos usando los  
trajes Prominencia?"

"oh, la princesa tambien me dijo que no necesitarian usar los trajes! sus poderes de princesas  
universales y prominencia estan en sus sunny rods, las cuales pueden invocar con solo pensarlo!"  
dijo Spike.

"es fantastico!" dijo Fine, mientras invocaba su Sunny Rod.

"bueno. no hay nada que tengan que hacer, asi que creo que es mejor si se sacan los Luchés y nos  
vamos a dormir." dijo el dragon. ambas princesas se vieron, y, con un suspiro, se sacaron los  
Luchés, regresando a su forma pony.

"bueno, creo que es hora de dormir. buenas-" dijo Twilight, pero Dash la interrumpió.

"oye, crees... que pudiera dormir contigo esta noche? ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos?" le pidió.  
Twilight sonrió, y asintió. los tres se metieron a su cesta(Spike) y a las camas que Twilight hizo,  
para que parecieran las que tenian en Fushigiboshi.

"buenas noches, princesas." dijo Spike.

"Buenas noches, Fine." dijo Twirein.

"buenas noches, Rein." dijo Rainfine. luego, se durmieron.


End file.
